


Speaking of Hope

by ScatteredPhotographs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a dad, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus is a dad, Malec, parent!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredPhotographs/pseuds/ScatteredPhotographs
Summary: Alec didn't expect for the High Warlock of Brooklyn to have a child. He didn't expect for that child to develop a fondness towards him. But the very last thing Alexander Lightwood expected was to take a liking to the warlock himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
> Anyways, I love comments! So please feel free to leave your thoughts and any constructive criticism you may have.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’ll be good, right, Rafe?” Alec asked, taking a break from his frantic search to kneel by the boy. Rafael looked up at him with dark his eyes.

“Yeah, Dad, I’ll be fine. But why couldn’t I stay with Uncle Jace?” he asked. Alec could tell he was trying not to whine.

“Uncle Jace was busy today. So, _please_ behave. Aunt Izzy’s got enough on her plate as it is, and I don’t need _her_ complaining to me as well.” He patted around his jacket once again before sighing deeply. “Have you seen my stele anywhere?”

Rafael’s eyes widened and darted away. “Nope. I have absolutely no idea where your stele is.” He clasped his hands together in front of him and rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Rafael, I need that. Come on,” Alec prompted. The boy looked reluctant before sighing in defeat and reaching into his jacket pocket.

“I don’t want you to leave again. I… I don’t like being alone. I know Aunt Izzy is here but I don’t like it when _you're_ not here. I don’t feel as safe as I usually do with you.” Rafael said, all in one breath. Alec felt a pang in his heart, and smiled guiltily as he pulled the boy in for a hug.

Rafael still wasn’t used to being around so many people. Two years ago, while Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were on a routine check in on a local vampire den, they found a little boy, skinny, and frail, and pale, and seemingly on the verge of death, who was able to see them through their glamours. It was Jace’s idea to bring him back to the Institute to see if they could track down his parents.

When they brought him back, they found he was Rafael Ashwell, the son of Wayland and Julia Ashwell, who had been killed in an attack on their hometown at some point during the Dark War. The boy had been lost in the battle and presumed dead, along with most of his town. He had somehow found his way into New York, survived by stealing food from mundanes. Terrified of his sight of the Shadow World.

The boy had developed a particular fondness towards Alec and was almost inseparable from him after the first week he was in the Institute. He didn’t talk for a long while when they brought him in, but when he finally did, it was to Alec. Both his siblings and Clary convinced Alec that he should legally adopt Rafael. Jace, especially, because he himself had been in that same situation many years prior - two dead parents and only an Institute to take refuge in. It took a bit of pushing, but they finally had him convinced. So when Alec adopted him, Rafael’s name was changed from Ashwell to Lightwood, and he couldn’t have been happier about it. 

Back then, Rafael could speak English, but not very much. His main language had been Spanish. To their luck, Isabelle was able to translate for them until she was able to teach Rafael to speak English more fluently.

Rafael had grown very much in the following two years. He began his training as a Shadowhunter as he would have, his pale skin turned back into a milky caramel color, he gained a significant amount of weight. Essentially, he was incredibly healthy and almost up to par with other Shadowhunters his age. However physically fit, though, couldn’t erase his past. Rafael was still incredibly wary of new people, things, training equipment. He got extremely anxious being left alone for too long. He couldn’t stand fires, especially.

“Please, Dad? Please don’t leave me here,” he begged. His voice was still soft and high as a child’s was. Alec couldn’t ignore him. Though Rafael had adapted to calling Alec “Dad” quite quickly, it still made Alec’s heart melt whenever he heard the word.

Alec rubbed his face and pushed his hair back. “I don't know, Rafe. I need you to be safe-”

“And I’m safest when I’m with you,” he interrupted. “I won’t get in the way, I promise. You won’t even know I’m there. Please?”

Alec sighed. “Okay. Yes. Fine. You can come. But you cannot touch anything you see. I don’t care how shiny it is.”

“So what business is it that you need to take care of? Where are we going?” Rafael asked happily, bouncing around his father.

“The most powerful warlock we know of. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus Bane.”


End file.
